Live stream gone wrong?
by PrincessRosexo
Summary: . This story involes mature content please enjoy (Contains Vore and mentions of digestion)


"Alright, let's do this," Harry said, settling himself on the sofa, "We all set, H?"

"We're live," Hermione said, peering at her computer screen. "Testing now

Harry held up Hermione's phone, which was currently sending a live feed to Hermione's laptop. He placed the device in his mouth, and swallowed it down in one gulp. Hermione watched as the screen went dark as the light on the phone was squeezed down his throat, until the device landed in his stomach.

"How's it looking?" He asked curiously. Hermione didn't look up from her screen, but gave him a thumbs-up.

"Recording is fine… signal is strong, streaming should be fine… God, that's disgusting…" she said.

"Let me see," he said. She turned the laptop to face him. He stared at the pulsating walls of his stomach, dripping with juices, and made a face. "Eww. That's nasty."

"You're telling me? You're not the one who has to spend an hour in there," she said, turning her monitor back to herself.

"Not too late to back out…" he said, poking at his stomach. He couldn't feel the phone inside him, but he could see the light moving in the reflection of Hermione's glasses.

"We didn't do any shopping this week. We've got nothing else to show off tonight", she said, getting to her feet. "Besides, I want my million bucks."

"What ever you say, captain," he said, lifting his shirt over his head. He tossed it across the room, and undid the button on his pants.

"Ha! Harry, check it out!" she laughed, pointing at his stomach. He looked down, and his eyes grew wide. There was a faint pink glow emanating from his abdomen.

"Dude, that's so weird!" he said. They both laughed for a minute at the odd sight, before Harry reached down beside him and picked up a small brown bottle. He opened it, and took a quick swig of the liquid inside. He sat very still for a moment, and then he began to feel his stomach heaving. He leaned forward, retching violently, and Hermione's phone spilled from his mouth in a puddle of juices and bright yellow bile. He picked it up, and handed the device to its owner, who took it with a disgusted look on her face.

Harry leaned over the arm of the couch, and produced a small bag, which he handed to a scowling Hermione, who was trying to clean off her phone.

"I almost forgot, H.I got you something for tonight."

"Nose plugs?" she sniped, taking the bag from him. She held out at arms length a pair of lacy black panties. "The hell's this for?"

"For you to wear, stupid," he laughed. "You said you were going to do it in your underwear, right? You didn't want to do it nude or fully clothed…"

"Yeah, in MY underwear," she snapped, pulling out a matching bra. "I can't go on camera wearing this!"

"You're barely going to be on camera," he countered, "Besides, this is meant to be spank material. You have to look foxy."

"Excuse you, but I have a devoted group of fans that happen to think I'm foxy fully clothed!"

"Yeah well, they're weird. Everyone else is gonna want to see some skin."

"I show plenty of skin in my regular underwear, thank you very much…"

"Hermione, I know you. You're probably wearing boy shorts and a bra that's held together with masking tape…"

"Duct tape, and my underwear is none of your business, buddy!"

"Oh come on, H!" he pleaded.

"Ugh, fine…" she groaned, and she took the lacy garments into the bathroom to change.

Harry leaned forward and checked over all of the equipment. With Hermione incapacitated tonight, it was extra important that every thing was working perfectly. With so much on the line, every thing had to go smoothly. He pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa, pulling the laptop within his arm's reach.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do with your million, Harry?" Hermione asked from the bathroom. He leaned back onto the plush sofa and drummed his fingers on his soft stomach thoughtfully.

"I dunno," he admitted. He had been giving the matter a lot of thought, but hadn't been able to come up with any big plans for his soon to be acquired fortune. "What about you?"

"Well, my dad's getting paid first thing," she said with a laugh. Her voice echoed inside of the small, closed room. "After that, I don't really know. What couldn't I do, you know?"

"We could take a cruise or something," Harry suggested.

"Sorry, bro, you know I don't do boats," Hermione said, stepping out of the bathroom. Harry was a bit taken back by the sight.

Hermione was quite curvy, but the lingerie he had gotten for her highlighted every soft contour perfectly. He had never realized before how soft and creamy her skin looked, or how beautifully shaped her legs were. Hermione was a bit pudgy around the middle, but it didn't distract from the perfection. Her stomach looked soft and squishy, and he suddenly had the urge to press his lips against it.

"Damn H," he said, trying desperately to look aloof. "When did you get so hot?"

"Dude, I've always been hot," she joked, reaching up to untie her hair. She shook it loose, and her long blonde curls framed her face. Harry blushed a bit, and looked at the computer screen. People were beginning log on to the channel, and the chat was already a buzz with anticipation.

"Come on, man," Hermione said, sitting down beside him. "How do you think I got all those groupies on the chat? I'm dead sexy. You're just oblivious."

"You're also practically my sister," he said, trying to avoid looking at her. "You're not supposed to look so hot."

"This was your idea, dipshit," she said pointedly. "And I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? I have lots of fans, too. Plus I totally made out with Jenna Carlson at the senior party last night. Jenna's like, textbook definition fox.

"I'll give you the fans in the stream, but we both know that Jenna Carlson will give it up to anyone who holds still long enough," Hermione said, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table next to the laptop.

"Then why did Jenna give me her number before we left this morning?" he asked, still avoiding her gaze.

"She gave me her number too, and I only made out with her for like, ten seconds in freshman year." This got Harry's attention, and he whipped around to look at her.

"Hold up. You and Jenna did a sexy? Where was I, and why wasn't I informed?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was at Brenda Anderson's New Year's slumber party. You weren't there because it was girls only. Also, did a sexy? What are you, five?"

"Sorry, I just… Words…" he blustered, crossing his legs uncomfortably.

"Dude, grow up. It was like ten seconds, and Brenda's mom was like, right there. There wasn't even any tongue. "

"So you'd be cool if I were to, you know, maybe drop a mention that I'm a millionaire, and one thing led to another…"

"Well, considering I have zero interest in either of you, why wouldn't I be cool? Just make sure you wear protection. You don't know where a girl like that has been."

"Bitchin'," he said, as she got to her feet, and walked over to the camera. She checked the cords to make sure everything was plugged in, and then double-checked the connection to the laptop.

"It's just about eleven now. You ready?" she asked, walking across the room towards the light switch. She dimmed the lights, and the cabin was cast into shadows. The only lights came from the camera and the fireplace beside the sofa, which had a bright, cheery fire inside it. Everything looked soft and romantic; perfect for the show they were about to put on.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, stretching out into a seductive pose on the sofa. "Got your phone?"

"Right here," she said, pointing to her cleavage.

"And we decided to go feet first, right?"

"Damn straight. I'm not spending an hour upside down in there."

"And remember, if you get into any trouble, or if you can't take it, kick three times. No matter where we are in the stream, I'll let you out."

"Don't worry, I'll remember," she said, walking back over to the camera. She flipped it on, and leaned over her computer to start the stream. "Let's do this!"

"Good evening, vore fans," he said, stroking his bare stomach with one finger, as he did every week. "Welcome back to HarryVores. This week, we're doing a special request for one of our faithful viewers. To those of you who made you're usual requests this week, don't worry; you'll still get your chance. Next week, we're going to do a two-hour special to cover all of your requests. If you'd like to make a request, consider subscribing to our . You get to make weekly requests at the $100 level."

"Now, I know you're all chomping at the bit to know what our special treat for you all is. After last week's show, one of our fans, Princeoftheuniverse, issued us a challenge. If you're new to the stream, I'm going to take this opportunity to introduce my tech wizard, the girl who makes all this possible, the lovely Miss Hermione."

Hermione stepped out in front of the camera and sat at the end of the sofa. She smiled and gave a playful wave at the camera.

"Isn't she lovely, folks? And she's about to make history, too. You see, tonight on Harry Vores, for one night only, I'm going to swallow a living human being whole. And Miss H was gracious enough to agree to be my special treat for the evening."

"I hope you all enjoy it, this could be the end for me," she said with an exaggerated quiver in her voice. She'd read through enough on the comments to know that a bit of suspense and the possibility of her death would excite many of the viewers.

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy it, Hermione. I know I will," he chuckled. "You certainly look good enough to eat tonight. And if you know any one who would enjoy watching me eat her up, make sure you send them our way. If they miss it, Hermione will post the highlights later this week. If I feel like letting her go, that is…"

Hermione lay back on the sofa, and held her small feet out towards Harry. He gently took her ankles in one hand and placed his mouth over her toes. He pushed her feet into his mouth, and took the first gulp.

Hermione was surprised by how easily her feet had gone down his throat, and he gave another gulp, sending her calves down as well. Another swallow, and she was pulled towards him as her knees were pulled into his mouth. She felt her feet hit his stomach, and she knew he felt it as well, for he gave a soft, satisfied moan.

Another swallow. His lips made it over her plump buttocks, and he could feel the lace of her panties on his tongue. Hermione was hoisted into the air when he gave the next swallow, pulling her middle inside. He softly chewed on her soft belly for a moment, before taking the next swallow.

Hermione was now mostly inside of him, only her head and neck were free now. Harry had his eyes shut tight, and she followed suit as he took the final gulp, fully encasing her in darkness.

Harry opened his eyes as the last of Hermione was drawn into his mouth. She was mostly in his stomach now, and a few more swallows sent her the rest of the way down. He looked down at his stomach, his eyes growing wide at the sight. It was enormous, barely recognizable as part of him. It shook violently as he felt Hermione adjusting herself inside, and he felt as though he might be ill. He had never felt so full before, and having her inside him was quite uncomfortable. He carefully arranged himself, so that his belly was resting on the couch, and took a look at the screen of his computer.

The chat was going absolutely nuts, with people squealing and key smashing to show their pleasure. There already more than 1000 people watching, and more were tuning in with each passing second. Harry was a bit shocked by the reception they were getting. He knew that many vorephiles _fantasized_ about people getting eaten, but he had been worrying over the last few days that actually seeing it happen might turn a few people off. It seemed, though, that this was not the case.

After a few minutes, Hermione settled down, and was nice and still inside him. He decided to resume their planned content for the evening.

"All right, I hope you all enjoyed watching that as much as I enjoyed doing it. Now, for our stream tonight, Hermione and I have planned a lot of fun for us. First of all, a special Q&A segment. Got a question for me or Hermione? Now's your chance to ask! Can you hear me all right in there, Hermione? Kick once for yes, twice for no."

A single kick came from inside him, and the chat started going wild again. Harry meanwhile, was trying not to vomit. Her movements hurt quite a bit, but he was determined to soldier on.

"All right then!" he said, rubbing his stomach gently. "Let's get started. Our first question is from…" he scanned the chat for a suitable question, "biggbellyfan78, for Hermione. Hermione, are you single?"

A single kick came, and he scanned for another question. The next was a question for him. "Where are you streaming from tonight? Well Scatterfan, I'm coming to you from my parent's lakeside cabin tonight. A nice, quiet get away, perfect for romance, or a nice big dinner with a pretty girl..." he said with a chuckle.

"What's our next question? Here's one for both Hermione and me! Hermione, buubersluv wants to know if you would ever want to date me?" Two swift kicks came, and he smiled. "That's a no from Hermione, and a no from me as well, I'm afraid. I love H and all, but she's more like a sister. It would be weird."

"Next question from DantesVoreferno, Hermione, he wants to know if he can eat you next…" Two kicks, and a disappointed response from the viewer in the chat.

They continued like that for almost half an hour. Vic had to filter through some of the questions, some of which were repeats, and some that were addressed to Hermione, but were not yes or no questions.

"Okay, let's wrap this up for now. One more question for Hermione. H, foodforthought wants to know: do you like it in my stomach?"

Hermione was still for a few moments, and he knew that she was unsure how to answer the question. Finally, she gave a single kick, and he smiled fondly at the bulge she created. He found, to his surprise, that the longer she was inside him, the more he was starting to enjoy having her there. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time, it was strangely satisfying to be so full. He laughed a bit, and gave his stomach a hard shake.

"If you like it so much, Hermione, maybe I should just keep you in there, eh?" he joked. He let out a hiss of pain as he felt a sharp jab in his ribs, as the girl in his belly had rammed her elbow into him several times. He stopped shaking, and turned back to the camera. "I guess that's a no to my question, right?"

Harry's phone suddenly went off, and he reached across to the table to grab it. He had a text message from Hermione.

 _Let's do the inside stream thing. I wanna wrap this up, I'm getting dizzy._

"All right, everyone. Our next segment is coming to you live from inside my glorious gut. Hermione, take it away…"

He watched the stream on the computer, as it cut from him lying on the couch, to Hermione, inside of him, looking very damp, but no worse for wear. Harry felt somewhat relieved to see her. She was smiling into the camera of her phone, illuminated by the bright light of the flashlight, but her say she was getting dizzy had worried him a bit. He hoped she could last for the remainder of the stream.

"Hey everybody. This is Hermione, coming to you live from inside Harry's stomach. It's very loud, louder than I expected. You can hear his heart beat and his breathing, and it's wet and slimy…"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Hermione give the viewers a perfect view of his stomach. Her voice was soft, and she was moving very gently around inside him as she showed off the confined space she was trapped in. He felt warm, secure, and very, pleasantly full. He opened his eyes again, and watched his belly swaying about. It was glowing a bright pink again, illuminated by her phone, and the sight of it added to the comfort he felt.

Hermione was able to stream for another half an hour, before the charge on her phone started to drop. She still had power, but too little to continue the stream. She cheerfully bid the viewers good night, and cut the feed. Harry turned back to the setup, as he appeared on the screen again. He was drowsy, now, and he decided to wrap up the stream a few minutes early.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I hope you all enjoyed this special, one time only stream. Sorry to end this a bit early, but I'm getting pretty tired now, and I'm sure Hermione ready to get out…" A single kick answered this sentiment: "But I want to give a special shout out to PrinceoftheUniverse, who so generously donated the funds to make this stream a reality. I hope you enjoyed the stream, dude."

He glanced at the chat, hoping to see a response from him, and sure enough, the screen name popped up in the chat:

 _PrinceoftheUniverse: I did. You guys are the best! But how would you like to make another million tonight?_

Harry stared at the screen for a moment, confused. "Well, that depends, bro. What would we have to do?"

The answer popped up in the chat, and Harry felt queasy again…

 _PrinceoftheUniverse: You can let me see you digest her._

Harry laughed hard, and he could feel Hermione jump inside him at the sudden noise. "Guess what, H? Our generous friend wants me to digest you!"

Two hard kicks came, and Harry chuckled at the camera. "Well, you heard the lady. Sorry bro, no go. But I hope you still had fun…" Another response popped in the chat.

 _PrinceoftheUniverse: Fine, 3 million. All you have to do is stream the whole digestion…_

Harry smiled uneasily, as the rest of the viewers began to respond to the request.

 _bUUbersluv: DOO IITTT!_

 _JANEYATRANDOM: I can't do 3 mill, but I'll pay a thousand bucks to see that!_

 _PanTitons: $3500 firm! I'll just have to imagine it's me in there!_

 _MizDFAN: NOOO! Not my beautiful Darcy! Let me know if you do it so I can leave!_

 _LucianXavier: I'm down for it! Such a big meal will be so nice to watch digest away…_

More and more of the viewers chimed in, offering money, planning to tell their friends, offering themselves up as subjects for another stream. There were a few dissenters, who either weren't into digestion, or simply didn't want to see Hermione hurt.

Harry stared hard at his belly. 3 million was a lot of money… And he would be getting even more from the other viewers if he did it. Not to mention, he could take the million that Hermione received for her part…

But could he live with himself if he did it? This wasn't some poor goldfish, or a tiny little mouse… This was Hermione. This was the girl he had known as long as he could remember…

His stomach gave a loud groan, and gurgled happily. He smiled gently at it. He knew that sound. The sound of a happy, full stomach. It had registered its contents as food, and was now ready to start processing it. If he was going to get her out, he would have to hurry...

"Sorry, Hermione. Guess you're in for the long haul…" he said, giving the lump a satisfied pat. "All right, guys, the ayes have it. Stay tuned, as we watch me digest our lovely Miss Hermione…"

Hermione began thrashing violently, nearly knocking him off the couch. She was kicking and elbowing him, and he could just faintly hear her yelling angrily at him. She stopped after a few moments, and his phone went off again.

 _GET ME OUT, I SWEAR TO GOD!_

He ignored the text, but another one came soon after:

 _Come on Harry, this isn't funny! It's getting hard to breathe!_

"Well, Hermione isn't too happy with this new arrangement… Should I let her out now?" he asked the stream, and the chat lit up again. Some people adamantly saying yes, but the vast majority saying, wholeheartedly, no.

"Sorry, Hermione. They really want to see this. You know I love you, though, right?" Another text came, but Harry didn't read it. He set the phone on the table and began gently rocking his belly, humming softly.

He hoped he'd be able to calm her down, maybe make her fall asleep. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant for her if she were conscious through the whole thing. His phone went off again, but he ignored it again. Another text, and he rocked harder, and hummed gentler. He knew she was afraid, but he had to keep her calm. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying afraid because of him.

She began to settle down after a bit, and no more texts came after about an hour. He continued to hum to her, rocking her gently, and soon found himself nodding off to sleep.

He awoke several hours later, confused for a moment at his surroundings. Then he remembered: the stream. He rubbed his stomach for a moment, still swollen and full of his best friend, and he turned towards the camera.

"Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the stream. Looks like Hermione's settled down, and my stomach is working on her as we speak. But don't worry, this won't be slow, and I'll be here for the whole thing…"

His stomach gurgled happily, churning away at its biggest meal ever. He felt a bit sick as he stared out the window at the darkness of early morning. He felt a bit guilty about what he had done. But it was too late, Hermione was almost certainly dead, and there was no point of coughing her up now. Still, it hurt a bit. Hermione knew him better than anyone, and now she was gone, all because of him.

He grabbed his phone, and hit the button. His screen lit up with missed texts from Hermione. He clicked out of the screen quickly. He'd read through her final words later, but not when he was still so full of her. But he'd keep them saved on the phone forever. A final memento from his oldest and dearest friend.

He pulled up his app, and logged into his account. He smiled gently at the amount. His viewers had kept their words, and his account had nearly 3.5 million dollars in it. He'd have to remember to thank them later.

His stomach gave another groan, but this time he didn't feel so guilty. After all, Hermione would be happy to know she had helped him, right? She'd forgive him, he was sure of that.

He wondered for a moment if he'd be able to pull it off a second time. While he doubted he'd get as much as before, he had brought in some new viewers with this new format, and could use it to breathe life back into his stream. Hermione had helped him one last time, and he owed it to her not to run his stream back into the ground.

He closed his eyes again, and began nodding back to sleep. He wondered, before he slipped back off, if Jenna Carlson might be interested in a romantic getaway to a secluded cabin…

 **THE END?**


End file.
